walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Christa (Video Game)
Christa is an original character that appears in episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead". Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Christa's life before the apocalypse. She comes from San Francisco and she and her boyfriend, Omid, were taking a road trip around America when the apocalypse began. Omid also mentions that they had a cat. After-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up followed by Clementine asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clem, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa then says that Lee does not look like Clementine's father and asks if he is with them, which he replies no. Christa then asks Lee his story about how he found Clementine. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, she will move on with Omid, alone. Christa then comes down and Lee introduces them to the Kenny, Ben and Charles. She then stays and chats to Clementine while Lee looks around. During a conversation with Christa and Clementine, Lee finds out that she comes from San Francisco and she and Omid were taking a road trip around America. He discovers that Omid likes Civil War History, which Lee likes too. She also takes a liking to Clementine and tells Lee that it's good that Clementine can use a gun for safety and she gives some tips to him on how to stay alive. After Clementine and Lee are attacked by walkers at the nearby station. Christa walks in and see's that the walkers dead. She then checks if they are both okay and goes to see if the noise attracted nearby walkers. After the tank is cut down, dozens of walkers come down the tracks, Christa and the group get back to the train except for Lee and Omid, who are still on the bridge. They both jump from the bridge, but Omid lands improperly and rolls off the train. Christa quickly rushes to his aid. Lee can then pick whether to save Christa or Omid, but either one you pick, they still both survive. Episode 4: Around Every Corner Christa is confirmed to appear in this episode. Episode 5: No Time Left Christa is confirmed to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christa has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *There's a theory that Christa might be pregnant: **She shows a strong interest in Clementine and scolds Lee a bit for a perceived lack of adequate care for her well-being. **Her conversation with Omid early on hints that they expect something significant to happen in their future and that they will need a group for it. **Omid's reaction for seeing Clementine the first time and what he says if he's rescued first in the train, "She's a woman! Don't you know..." **When Lee tries to take off the collar of a dead dog, the dog's head fell off. Christa then vomits, leading Clementine to ask if she is okay. She said she was fine and it's just the smell that got to her, but Omid thought she was lying. **When Lee, Vernon, and Christa finished watching a video tape about Anna's pregnancy and her abortion, Christa cries. Lee asked her if she is alright and she said yes with a lying tone that it's just hard to watch. **In Episode 4, when Lee finds a sonogram on the floor of the nurse's office in Crawford's school/headquarters and asks what it is, Christa answers in a tone of familiarity, indicating that she's had a sonogram test somehow or sometime before. *It's possible that the reason Christa doesn't believe in "strength in numbers" is because she and Omid joined a group, and the group at some point raped her. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters